


A Match Made in Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Online Friendship, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester hated the idea of finding his soulmate. He didn't want a mark on him to decide who he ended up with. He figured he wouldn't have to worry about it, since most people never actually found their soulmate to begin with. Little did he know that he would be proven wrong in the best possible way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230
Collections: ABO Bingo Sabriel/Destiel Style





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my best friend 1talian1ce  
> My square in the ABO Bingo is soul mates

Finding your soulmate wasn’t as easy as it would seem. Instead of a name, timer, or even listening to the same song in your head, it was a simple tattoo, like a picture, that described your soulmate. The tattoo commonly appeared on the same place as your soul mate’s did; if your soulmate had it on their wrist, then you would, too. However, many people ended up with soulmate marks on the same area, so it wasn’t very reliable. Most people went their entire lives without meeting their soulmate. Some people would even end up with their soulmate and not realize it until later on, or even not at all. Which was why Dean Winchester never decided to care about trying to find his soulmate, because it was unlikely.

He had a pair of angel wings on his right hand. They appeared overnight when he turned sixteen, which didn’t make any sense. He doubted that his soulmate would be the overly religious type because Dean was nowhere near religious. He hated the location, too. Some people would joke that his soulmate for him was probably ‘a match made in heaven.’ Constantly, he wished that his soulmate mark was more hidden. Unfortunately for him, it had to be on his stupid hand. Every time he wrote something down, he saw it. Driving? Saw it, too. Even typing on the computer, he saw it.

Part of him wished he was one of the few people who never developed their soulmate mark. Most people got their marks before they were twelve, so Dean had been hopeful. His hope was shattered, though, when he had noticed the angel wings in the morning.

Luckily, though, years had gone by and he never once had someone commented that he might be their soulmate. Even then, he’d probably reject them if they came up and announced that they were. It was nothing personal, but Dean didn’t want a mark on his hand to determine who he spent the rest of his life with. Especially not since he was in love with his best friend, Cas. They hadn’t really met; it was all over text messages or online chat platforms.

Dean knew it was silly to fall in love with someone without actually meeting them, but Cas made it hard. His name wasn’t Cas, Dean didn’t even know what the guy’s real name was; Cas had just told him to call him Cas. At first, it had seemed odd, but Dean decided that having a nickname instead of a real name didn’t mean that he couldn’t be friends with him. He wanted more, but he didn’t even know if Cas was an alpha, beta, or omega. Normally, Dean preferred alphas, since he himself was an omega, but when it came to Cas, Dean had realized that he didn’t care about Cas’ sub gender.

His phone buzzes, and he pulls it out, frowning a little at realizing it was just a text from his younger brother. He sighs as he reads it. It looked like Sam was wondering about meeting him at this new little breakfast coffee place. ‘Yeah, sure, I’ll see you tomorrow at 8.’ Sam had recently met who he thought was his soulmate. Sam received his soulmate mark at the mere age of eight. He had a simple lollipop on his shoulder. Sam claimed that ‘Gabriel,’ the person who he thought was his soulmate, had a moose in the same location. He wasn’t sure why Sam thought a moose explained his personality, but Dean wasn’t about to start asking questions. If Gabriel treated Sam well, then he wished the best for him. Knowing Sam, Gabriel was either a beta or an omega. He knew Sam had tried dating an alpha, but it had not ended well. Since then, his little brother didn’t even take a second glance at an alpha, even when they seemed to be interested in him.

Dean sighs, silently hoping that the place they went to would have pie. Tricks and Treats was the name of the place and it would be disappointing if the name lied. Sam likely wouldn’t have suggested a place that had the word treats in the name if it didn’t have Dean’s favorite food. He always had a thing for cherry pie. If he ever met his soulmate, which he hoped that he didn’t, then he wouldn’t be surprised if they smelled like cherry pie. Dean decides to shoot Cas a text. ‘Hey, tomorrow I’ve got breakfast with my brother, so I probably won’t be messaging much in the morning.’

The quick response back doesn’t surprise Dean. They always tended to message back and forth fairly quickly. ‘That’s alright, I have work tomorrow morning, actually. My brother hired me to work at his shop over the summer, since I won’t be teaching classes this summer.’

Dean hums at the thought. Cas was a professor at some college, but Dean wasn’t sure which. Mainly because he didn’t even know what state Cas resided in, much less the college. His area code gave him an idea, but he couldn’t really be sure. His area code was for Texas, while Dean’s was in Kansas. ‘Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that you weren’t teaching anything this summer. What do you teach again?’

‘English.’ Castiel responds back, ‘And almost or did? You sound like some of my students, who would forget to turn in their assignments and claim to have left them at home.’

Dean rolls his eyes; he doubted that Cas was the type of person to accept late work. ‘Yeah, I tried that with one of my professors last semester; it didn’t work very well.’ Dean was currently enrolled in college for an entrepreneurship degree. He had to take basic classes, though. His English professor had been very strict at grading and offered no mercy for people that had forgotten to turn stuff in. Unless you had a family emergency, late work was not accepted, period.

His professor had been very attractive, though, and he found himself lost in the professor’s blue eyes when he listened to the lecture with his deep and raspy voice. Mr. Novak, the strictest professor in the entire school. Most people avoided the class, but Dean registered late, and the other classes had been filled, so he had no choice but to choose his class. He barely passed with a C, but he passed.

‘I would hope not. Some of my colleagues don’t appear to take their classes seriously. A majority of their classes get filled first because people prefer the easy A. Most of the time, at least, students who are up for a challenge are in my class, with the occasional person forced to be there.’

‘I’m sure you’re a stand-up professor that people still appreciate.’ Dean types back, suddenly curious. ‘What’s the average grade for your classes?’

‘That depends on the course itself. In my higher-up classes, sixty percent pass; for my entry courses, about eighty-five percent pass. A is meant for above average, so only a handful of students get that grade.’

‘Wow, pretty harsh.’ Dean replies. He heads into the living room and flips on a random western from Netflix. ‘You’d like my professor from last semester. He was a harsh grader. I barely passed with a C.’

‘You could have asked me for help with your papers.’

Dean could imagine Cas frowning, even though he didn’t know what Cas looked like. ‘That would have been cheating.’

‘Dean, plenty of students go to their professors for help regarding their essays. I’ve had students have me look at the paper before it gets turned in, and I’ll explain where they can improve upon and what to work on. I might not give them the answers, but it turns a D paper into even a B sometimes.’

‘Well, too late now.’ Dean points out in a text. ‘Besides, I was too busy eyeing my professor from the back of the class. Someone with his looks should not have been a teacher.’

‘Dean, that’s highly inappropriate to look at a teacher like that.’

‘If you saw him, I’m sure even you would find him attractive. He had the bluest eyes, sexiest deep-sounding voice, and pretty much had sex hair every day. The entire class, I was imagining him removing his trench coat.’

Dean decides to get some left-over pizza to eat along with a beer before sitting down on the couch. He focuses on the movie as he eats. When he’s done eating, he glances at his phone with a frown. Cas hadn’t messaged him back; it showed no new notification. Dean pops the phone open and sees that the message had been read but there had been no response. Maybe he had pushed him too far, talking about a sexy professor, and made the poor guy uncomfortable.

By the end of the movie, there’s still no notification from Cas. Maybe he had fallen asleep before responding? It had happened before. If Cas hadn’t responded by the time Dean finished breakfast with Sam, then he would text him to make sure everything was okay.

He moves to get up and clean up the trash leftover from dinner. Once it’s in the trash can, Dean takes a hot shower, unable to help wondering if he said too much to Cas. The hot water was distracting, and it helped him relax. Instead, he decided to focus on the fact that tomorrow he was getting pie. Even if Tricks and Treats didn’t have pie, he would find some elsewhere. The water shuts off and Dean dries off before putting his robe on and heading to his room.

He changes into a pair of boxers before laying down and forcing himself to go to sleep. It eventually comes, and Dean ends up dreaming about the sexy professor that he had the previous semester.

A groan escapes him as he glares at his shrieking alarm clock. If looks could kill, the clock would probably have died right then and there. He needed to get up, though, get ready for the day and head over to the new place that Sam had told him about. He sighs as he forces himself to sit up and shuts the alarm clock up. Getting dressed, he decides on some jeans and his ACDC shirt. Soon, he’s ready and out the door.

The place was in walking distance, but Dean drove his baby whenever he could. He had a fully restored 1967 Chevy Impala. His Dad, John Winchester, had it sitting around in his yard since Dean was a little boy. Dean had learned to be a mechanic from his uncle Bobby and eventually fully restored it, from the shiny black paint, to the blown engine it used to have. He loved the car. It only took cassette tapes for the music, but Dean didn’t mind. On eBay, he managed to find an assortment of classic rock collections to play in his baby.

Dean gets in the car and turns the music on, blasting the music as he is pulling out of the parking lot. Right now, the song was one of his favorites; Ramble On, by Led Zeppelin. It’s only a five-minute drive, so he’s able to listen to the full song. He parks next to his brother’s Toyota’s Prius. Sam had gotten it to be environmentally friendly. He turns off his pride and joy and exits it to head into Tricks and Treats. As soon as he enters, his mouth begins to water; it smells of fresh pastries and freshly brewed coffee. The most notable scent was cherries, and upon looking at the glass counter, he does indeed see cherry pie. He gets distracted, though, as he hears Sam call his name.

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean glances over at his brother. “Hey.” Dean greets back and heads over to meet his brother. “So, where’s this Gabriel of yours?”

“He’s running a little late, but he said that his brother opened the shop for him, and that it’s on the house.”

“Alright, I’m gonna go get some pie. Want anything?”

“No, I’m good.” Sam says. Dean didn’t understand exactly why Sam looked so amused, but he chooses to shrug it off and head over to the counter. “I’ll take a cherry pie, and…” He pauses, recognizing the trench coat from behind the glass panels. When he looks up, blue eyes meet green. They simply stare at each other for a few moments, neither one really knowing what to say.

Dean glances away after a few moments to catch the name tag, ‘Castiel.’ “So… _Castiel,_ is it?” He asks with narrowed eyes. “Mr. Novak, or I guess I should say Cas.”

“Dean.” Cas- no Castiel- Dean mentally corrects himself, says. “I didn’t know how to text back after that. It was clear you were talking about me.”

“I don’t know, you could have said that it was you, and that we’ve known each other in person since the beginning of last semester.”

Castiel sighs at that. “It wouldn’t have mattered, regardless; I’m not allowed to have a relationship with any students, mine or not, unless we’re soulmates.” He gives Dean a very pointed look, “And it was clear that you didn’t see your professor – me – in a friendly way, but a relationship way.”

“We can still hang out and stuff, though, can’t we?” Dean asks, swallowing at that. “I mean, then we can go back to that discussion later. Though, what type of name is Castiel?”

“We could still hang out.” Castiel says after a few moments, getting a piece of cherry pie on a plate for Dean. “And we could go back to that discussion later. Castiel is a name after an angel.” He explains. “My Dad named me and my three brothers after them; Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer.”

“Angels, huh?” Dean says after a few moments of thought. When Castiel hands him the plate of pie, Dean finds himself looking at Castiel’s hand. “Is… is that a 1967 Chevy Impala?”

Castiel stares at Dean for a few moments and Dean wordlessly reveals the back of his hand where it revealed angel wings. Their eyes meet each other as they both realize what that meant. Dean’s the first one to speak, actually smiling. “Well, looks like we don’t have to worry about getting caught dating.” He never in a million years thought he would be happy to find his soulmate, but right now he felt like he was on cloud nine. He had met Cas in person and Cas was _his_ soulmate.

“No.” Castiel agrees, returning the smile. “It seems not. No one would accuse me of fixing your grades, either; you barely passed my class. If it hadn’t been for that last paper, you would have failed the class.”

“What, writing about how I didn’t believe the soulmate mark is worth looking for? I think I was just proved wrong there, Cas.”

“It looks like I was, too.”

Gabriel comes through the front door. “Did you two kiddos figure it out yet?” Of course, Sam and Gabriel would figure out Cas and Dean were soulmates before they themselves knew. But Dean and Cas found each other, and that was all that mattered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two years later._

Dean smiled as he woke up in bed with his mate. He finds himself nuzzling into his neck. It smelled of cherries, honey, and most importantly, home. Over the past few months, he had been craving the scent more than normal. Cas mentioned something about it having to do with nesting, but neither seemed to mind.

Before they first started dating, Castiel had to wait for the school to approve his soulmate request. It only took a week, but the entire week both of them had been going through torture. It was worth the wait, though, because here Dean was, mated to Castiel. It was surprisingly easy to transition from texting to talking. Both of them knew each other as if they had known each other their entire lives.

Dean sighs against his mates’ neck, feeling utterly content. Cas wasn’t a morning person, but Dean knew from experience that he didn’t mind it when Dean woke him up for reasons like this. He isn’t surprised to hear a soft rumble as Castiel woke up. Dean pulls back from his neck to gently kiss his alpha. He would never get tired of kissing him; it always left a taste in his mouth that reminded him of cherry pie.

Castiel gently kisses his mate back and trails a hand to rest against Dean’s bump on his belly. “Morning.” He mumbles once the kiss breaks; his voice sounded somehow even sexier and deeper in the morning, and it did things to Dean that no one else could cause.

“Morning.” Dean says quietly back, reaching to place a hand next to Castiel’s. The impala and angel wings sit side-by-side, just like how the two of them would remain side-by-side for their entire lives. Dean might not like to be proven wrong, but being proven wrong about soulmate marks was the best thing that ever happened to him; he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
